Non-certified onboard applications and connected aircraft services require software infrastructure to host internal and third party vendor services and applications in a controlled way. Re-hosting of services and applications from various non-certified functions is cost demanding and requires substantial software development effort. Also, reusability of components within a connected aircraft end to end solution is currently not fully enabled.